


What Dave Did On His Vacation

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Building Empire [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy movie, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Nudism, Pop Culture, Sasquatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: After Amelia kissed him, Dave knew Yondu would be happy for him to disappear for a while.Author is not encouraging illegal  drug use.  Please note Dave does NOT drive or fly while under the influence.





	What Dave Did On His Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bikestheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikestheuniverse/gifts).



> Usually, italics indicate English, but this whole story takes place in British Columbia Canada, so just assume all English.

Dave needed a vacation.  He had planned to take some time off after Xandar, but after his arrest and subsequent "rescue" from prison, now seemed like a good time.

 

He had seen the look on Yondu's face when Amelia kissed him.

 

Plus he hadn't been to Terra in a few years.  Time to go troll the natives.

 

The Eclector was a big ship.  That meant there were fewer jump points that could accommodate a ship of it's size.  It wasn't quite a city ship, more like a town ship.  Which made him laugh every time.

 

His M-class was much more maneuverable.  There was a lots more jump points it could use.

 

When he got through the jump point in the Terra 5 asteroid belt, he turned on his ship's cloaking device and set down in the woods in BC.  He stripped naked and ran around for a few miles, making sure to leave lots of foot prints, giggling slightly to himself while he did this.

 

The he went back to his ship to use the toilet, because while a bear might shit in the woods, Dave understood about fragile ecosystems and invasive species of intestinal flora.

 

With that out of the way, he dug around and found his personal privacy device.  It would blur any recordings or photography of him.  It looked a bit like a wrist watch. He also found this funny.  

 

OK.  Time to go find some stoners.

 

He had a couple of reasons for this.  First, no one would believe them if they said they spent the night toking up with BigFoot.  And second...  well Dave was a hobby herbalist.  Most of the major varieties of mary jane currently available were as a result of his hobby.  He had a couple of new ones to try out.  The local population made excellent lab rats.  Plus he liked the beer.  He threw on a sling pack that he fancied made him look a bit like that guy from that popular movie franchise.

 

First thing he found was cabin that was locked up for the season.  Was it still breaking in, if you didn't disturb the locks or the alarm system?  They didn't have any beer, but they did have string.  It wasn't soft like Amelia used.  It was bigger and scratchier and an appalling shade of yellow.  Not worth stealing.  He wondered idly if he could find her some that was worth stealing.

 

Dave contented himself with rearranging the furniture, then he left, making sure the alarm was on but not tripped. 

 

The next cabin he found had a garden.  This one had people home, so he didn't bother trying to go in.  He took some root stock from the rhubarb and a couple of raspberry plants and headed back to his ship after eating all of their ripe tomatoes and stamping foot prints in the dirt.

 

He had helped Kraglin and Tullk get the raspberry root stock from the botanical gardens, but he had also sampled some of the fruit.  Krylor raspberries were, frankly, crap compared to what they had on Terra.  Plus, he was sure there was room for further improvement.  Unfortunately, he had found the other fruit he sampled had a strong sedative effect on his species, which was how he got arrested.

 

His next venture out, he found what he was looking for.  They were young, in their twenties he would guess, male and were sitting around a bonfire drinking beer.  Dave wandered over and sat down.  They all panicked and stood up.  This was why he like Canada.  If he had done that in Washington, instead of BC, he may have gotten shot.  His English was rusty and not that great.  He occationaly thought he should get Amelia to practice with him, but he didn't want Yondu to know it was a language he spoke.

 

"Can beer?'

 

One of the boys started giggling and tossed him one.

 

"Anhk you."  Dave cracked it open and had a long drink.  Then he opened his sling pack and pulled out a joint.  He used a stick from the fire to light it, took a drag and offered it to the one who had shared his beer. 

 

The kid took a cautions drag, then coughed.  "Whoa! That some good shit,dude."

 

Dave nodded, took another drink of his beer and indicated the kid could pass it to his friend. Ok.  this next bit was going to be a bit harder.  "Wan chocolate."

 

"Sure!  I'll have some chocolate!"

 

Dave shook his head.  Then he tapped his chest, "Dave wan chocolate."

 

"Your name is DAVE?"  They all started to laugh at that.

 

Why did they always say that?  It was perfectly normal name.

 

One of the brighter kids consider this.  "We can get you chocolate.  Trade you for more of this."

 

Dave considered his next words.  "This good shit.  Dave wan good chocolate."

 

"We can do that."

 

Dave nodded.  "Can beer?"

 

They gave him another one.  He put it in his sling pack.  "Can beer?" 

 

"How many beer?" The chocolate getting kid asked.

 

Dave held up two fingers.  The kid gave him another two beer.  Dave packed that up too.

 

"Chocolate morrow?"

 

"Sure thing dude."

 

Dave nodded and left.  As he was walking away he heard them say, "Please tell me you got that?"

 

"Aw!  Fuck! My phone didn't record it!"

 

Dave snickered.

 

\----

 

The next night, he stole the camera equipment they had set up before trading a bag of weed for a much larger bag of chocolate.  They also gave him a bag of dried meat snacks, which Dave took on general principles but didn't find nearly as funny as they did.

 

Hmm, current product causes more than the usual level of giggles.  That was worth noting.

 

Then he relocated to another part of the woods. 

 

\-----

 

It was a small town. It was easy to turn off the electricity for a few hours in the middle of the night. 

 

There was a store whose sign pictured a ball of string.  Dave found the string that matched what Amelia had been using as a necklace, then he helped himself.   While he was snooping, he noticed the tell tale smell coming from some of the product, so he left a bag of his best work on the desk as payment. 

 

He also made sure to leave muddy footprints around the town.  For fun, he let himself in to a few more houses and redecorated. Then it was time to move on. 

 

\----

 

Creston was great.  He could walk the streets during the day.  People would pay him money to take a picture with him.  He would even turn of his privacy guard because everyone thought it was just a really great costume.  The down side was he had to keep his hobby to himself.  For another few years anyway.  He felt confident that legalization was coming.

 

They had a string store too.   He wandered in.  Everyone turned to look at him.  He vaguely recognized the woman behind the counter.  Terrans all looked the same to him.

 

"Dave!  Long time no see!  What brings you in today?"

 

If he concentrated, he got most of that.  "Wan make ... blanket..."

 

They all started at him.  Oh, what the hell, it wasn't like Yondu was ever gonna find out.  Plus she totally started it in the police station.  "Mrs Dave make baby.  Wan make blanket."

 

There was shrieking and laughing and several of the women hugged him.  The woman behind the counter offered to give him a blanket's worth of yarn, if she could film her teaching him to knit.  

 

Dave considered this.  "A sticks."

 

She laughed delightedly.  "And a set of knitting needles."

 

Which is how Dave spent the afternoon learning to knit.  There was a pleasing mathematical precision to it.  He was a natural.  

 

Then Tammy tried to get him to pick out a pattern.

 

"Not read."

 

"You only need to learn a few words."

 

"Not read."

 

'O...Kay... how about a chart?"

 

Charts were brilliant!  He was all over that.  Tammy had to explain all the symbols but once he understood that the slant was which way he need to make it small and the circle meant make a loop, he was set.

 

Or so he thought.  Then she taught him something called cable, and that blew his mind.

 

When Tammy had him all set up, he picked out yarns in a variety of greens to match the room Amelia had been decorating and a pattern for a cable sampler blanket.  He also got a pack of darning needles, a pair of scissors, a tape measure, a pack of stitch markers and a whole set of knitting needles.

 

The tape measure was an interesting idea and he would be happy to give it to Amelia, but it was odd that this species was so disabled that they couldn't just know how big something was by looking at it.

 

He could definitely see the attraction of knitting,  especially when there wasn't anything else to do.  He had a hard time seeing beer and knitting pairing well.  Still, he could make a blanket fairly easily.  He had excellent fine motor control, and could pattern draft a fairly complicated blanket in his head.

 

Once he got his string dropped off at his ship, he went to the local music venue and had some beer and listened to music.  He drank for free and took home some folding money for next time, leaving town to sleep on his ship.

 

In the morning he made himself a pot tea, and took a moment to appreciate not having to get dressed.  He took his breakfast outside and just enjoyed the community forrest.  After breakfast, he got the book of knitting patterns and when out to watch the bunnies.  Curious little buggers wanted to know who he was and what he was doing.  Dave didn’t smell like a Terran or a carnivore.  Ship food was veg based and that was pretty much all he had been eating for over a year.

 

Hmm… here was a pattern using cables to make a tree.  He like that, but this tree was small and, frankly, kind of boring.  If he made a big tree, one the size of the top of Amelia’s new bed, he could have the roots turn into cables to make the texture of the bark on the trunk.  Then he could add leaves and fruit or nuts to the branches.   Hell, he could put subtle snake heads at the ends of two of the branches to make it a nod to her symbol.  He could even add a bird, because her symbol had wings.  Then the edge could be a cable patten to balance out the plain knitting around the tree.  

 

That would work.  There would need to be a large field of plain knitting to keep the blanket from becoming too busy.

 

He was going to need another couple of bags on yarn.

 

Dave cast on.  By lunch he was done with the first ball, he had started the tree roots.  Time to go see Tammy for how to join the yarn.

 

“How big is this blanket going to be, Dave?  This is too big for a baby blanket.”

 

Dave frowned.  “Too fast.”

 

“Blanket too big for baby.”

 

Dave was still frowning.  “Blanket for whole nest.  Baby and Mrs Dave and Dave.”  He took a piece of paper out of her printer and the pen for signing the payment slips and drew his design with the sort of mathematical precision only his species could manage.

 

“Holy shit.  You are going to need more yarn.”

 

“Yes.  More.”

 

“It will be couple of days to come in.  Just promise me you will show me the blanket when you are done.”

 

“kay.”  He hesitated.  “Can beer?”

 

Tammy left and handed the shop over to her assistant and took Dave for lunch.  She was surprised when he tried to pay.   He wasn’t surprised when the owner wouldn’t let him.  The restaurant was full of people eating and failing to take his picture.

 

Dave spend a month running around naked in BC.  He stopped in once a week or so to show Tammy the progress on his blanket.  He met up with his contacts in the drug trade and sold seeds the latest variety he had developed for enough money to pay Tammy and have some for next time.

 

He also raided some green houses for assorted varieties of raspberries.  Being a hobby herbalist was a transferable skill and he was sure he could breed a better raspberry too.

 

By the time he was ready to leave the blanket was almost the size of a king sized bed.  He only had a little bit of the boarder left.  Tammy took a bunch of pictures of it.

 

“The is amazing, Dave!  I never would have thought of you as a knitter.”

 

Dave shrugged.  People never expected him to do the things he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/QgfaSLO_T4A
> 
> https://youtu.be/FJI9OG5QKYE
> 
> And references to prompt's Sasquatch beer ads.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are always welcome. Coming home from a bad day to a good comment makes the writing happen. Even when the work is complete.


End file.
